Conventionally, a work such as a plated steel plate is laser cut and machined after removing a plated surface of the work (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
According to a configuration written in the Patent Literature 1, a plated surface of a work is removed, and thereafter, the work is cut and machined with a laser. This raises a problem in an improvement of efficiency of the work laser cutting and machining. According to the configuration mentioned in the Patent Literature 1, a cut face of the work after laser cutting is not coated with plating-layer-containing metal, and therefore, there is a problem that the cut face needs a proper surface treatment such as rustproofing.